Hetalia and the Philosophers Stone
by Sakura-Hime 12345
Summary: Harry Potter is about to start his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What surprises await Him? Who else goes to Hogwarts that year? Horrible summary, I know. Note: There is one OC. Her name is Tsubaki Ino. (Not me, I just use her name.) TSUBAKI IS A GODDESS. Story one of seven (hopefully).
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Yes, I had to do that. Tsubaki is a goddess. Yes. Tsubaki is a girl. Main Hetalia Characters are used. Reader's** **fathers** **are Poseidon, Greek god of the sea, and a Chinese Emperor. Mother is Greek Goddess of Marriage. Tsubaki has a curse on her. NO ROMANCE… Ok then… maybe a little flirting, but nothing else. I can't write romance. Main story line for Harry Potter is used. If you wish, you can replace Tsubaki's name for your own.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter. Only Tsubaki's sections of the story belong to me (e.g. what she says and what she does.).**

 **Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived**

Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number 4, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you would expect to be involved in anything mysterious, because they don't hold such nonsense. The Dursleys held a great secret, which was also their greatest fear. You see, Mrs Petunia Dursley has a sister. This sister of hers was strange, mysterious, different to normal people. Her sister, Lily Evans, was a wizard. Yes, a wizard.

It so happened on the night that Harry Potter's parents were killed, that both Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were in the street of Privet Drive. These two wizards were waiting for three other people to arrive. One from the Ministry of Magic, Arthur Kirkland, another form the English Quiddich team, Tsubaki Ino, and the last is the Grounds Keeper of Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid.

Minerva McGonagall was just asking about the truth of the death of Harry Potter's parents, when Arthur Kirkland (we know him better as England) appeared. Just as HE was saying hello, Tsubaki appeared. " Hello Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Arthur. Good Evening. If you don't mind me asking, where is Hagrid and Harry?"

" Ah!" Dumbledore exclaimed, " I have asked Hagrid to bring him here." Professor McGonagall was shocked. " Do you think it is wise to trust Hagrid for such an important job?" However, Dumbledore merely smiled and said, " I would trust Hagrid with my life."

Just as he finished speaking, the night sky lit up with a bright yellow light. The low rumble of a motorbike filled the quiet air. Suddenly, Arthur, who had been standing there silently, yelled, " _silencio!_ " and lowered his voice and hissed, " What do you think you are doing? Borrowing Sirius Black's motorbike in the middle of the night?!" Hagrid, however, ignored him and said; " The little tyke fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol."

Both Tsubaki and Arthur walked over to Harry and leaned over him. Tsubaki saw the lightning shaped scar, pointed to it and asked Dumbledore, "Is that where Vol- I mean You-Know-Who hit him?" Dumbledore replied with a grave look, "Yes. Also, just say his name. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself." Tsubaki shrugged her shoulders and merely said, "OK."

All of a sudden she leaned closer to England and whispered in his ear, " I forgot to tell you, but you have a World Conference in one hour's time. Germany told me to tell you." England swore loudly. "BLOODY HELL! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Tsubaki Shrugged and said, "Forgot." And with that England furiously apparated and left Privet Drive.

"Sorry Dumbledore, tonight both Arthur and I are busy. So I shall be taking my leave now." Dumbledore grabbed Tsubaki's hand and whispered to her, " When the time is right, I want you to live across the street from Harry and become his friend the same age as him. But do not tell him that he is a wizard." Tsubaki nodded and left with a small crack.

And so, this begins the story of Harry Potter…

 **Hey Everyone! I Forgot to mention in the Author's note that this is my second Fanfiction. I am not writing anymore than two at once otherwise I would get confused. My other Fanfiction is called :** **Harry Potter and the Wizard of Fire.**

 **Sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

**A/n: Sorry for the late update. Stuff was happening everywhere.**

 **Harry's POV**

"Waake up! WAAKE UP! HURRY UUP! YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS!" I groaned and sat up as Aunt Petunia knocked loudly to the door of my cupboard. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" came Aunt Petunia's voice again. I quickly replied, "Nothing, nothing." And the next thing I heard was Aunt Petunia stomping away to meet her 'Duddy-kins'. I ducked out the way so both my aunt and uncle can't see me laughing. Suddenly there was a loud ring of a bell. It was followed by a loud knock of the door.

Uncle Vernon smoothed down his bed hair and went to open the door. I heard Uncle Vernon say, " Ah! Tsubaki! Come in, come in!" I heard Tsubaki (who is my friend) say, "It's your son's birthday today, right? Well then maybe Harry can stay over-" I then heard Uncle Vernon yell at Tsubaki, which was rare. "What?! And come home with your house burned down? You know how he gets into trouble at school…" Tsubaki then said, " I don't mind… I live alone, you know… and I'm too rich for my own good…" By now I was peering through the crack in the door to watch what was going on. Aunt Petunia on the other hand had no care for anything else but her 'Duddy-Kins'. I watched Uncle Vernon's eyes widen with shock as my one and only friend told him this. I had to stifle a snigger. That was how funny it was. After a one-minute silence, Uncle Vernon heaved a breath and sighed, "All right, All right."

(If you are wandering what they did together, they did go to the zoo but in disguise but got found out by Dudley and so if you have read to book you would know what would happen next…*Vanishing Glass*(oops..))

Timeskiip… One week later…

 **Normal POV**

One morning (it was a pupil free day), Tsubaki and Harry were out playing soccer in the field when, there was a loud screech from a certain woman living at number 4 Privet Drive. "Haarry! Harry! Come here at ONCE!" Harry sighed and said his farewells to Tsubaki before running up the street to meet his aunt.

Once both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were out of sight, Tsubaki called to Arthur, "Oi, Oi, Arthur, you are there, aren't you?" With a slight pop as the invisibility spell wore off. "How did you know I was there?"

Tsubaki smirked and said, "Oh, you know, the usual goddess powers…" she was cut off at that point when she spotted Dudley and his gang walking across the street towards her. "Hey there beautiful, you need any help?" Grinning evilly, she replied, "Like what help?"

"Like saving you from being carried off by some old dude." England frowned at this statement and moved forward to take on the boys who were also the same age as Tsubaki (at that time…). However, Tsubaki merely stuck her arm out to block England and walked towards Dudley and his gang.

"I am FINE" Tsubaki stated, nearly yelling at the boys, "Now if you would excuse me, we have something to attend to." And with that, she beckoned to England to follow her. Two steps later, she turned around and yelled to them, "Oh, one more, thing, I'd watch out because Arthur here is from the council." She smirked at the shocked faces of Dudley's gang. And she continued to walk on her way down the street with Arthur following.

Later that night, Tsubaki was in her home and called Germany. Germany answered the phone quickly and yelled to Tsubaki, "VAT DO YOU SINK ZAT YOU ARE DOING CALLING ME AT ZIS TSIME IN ZE MORNING?" Then he calmed himself down and said, "Oh, hello Tsubaki, sorry for that earlier. I thought you were Italy again. What do you want?" Sheepishly and feeling sorry for Germany at one o'clock in the morning, Tsubaki replied, "Sorry Germany but this is urgent. You've got the phone that can call everyone at once right? Can you please call everyone 'cause we urgently need to speak matters on you-know-what." Germany sighed and replied, "Very well. What time and where at?"

"In England, at my house in ten minutes."

 **AAAAND Cut! Cliffhanger! What do3 you think happens next? (sorry for the short chapter...**


	3. In the middle of the Ocean

**A/n: I have officially decided to ditch Germany and everyone else's accent. It takes too much time… sorry! Oh and when Germany called everyone, Tsubaki had asked him not to tell China or England. A longer chapter today!**

Ten minutes later…

Ten minutes later a group of grumbling, yawning and tired people staggered into Tsubaki's house. "What's with the urgentness? Tsubaki, it can't be that bad…" said a very disgruntled France, "Why can't it wait 'till tomorrow morning?"

Tsubaki scowled "Germany, could you please explain it to them? I can't stand the 'Frog' over there…" Tsubaki said, pointing at France. With that, France jerked up his head (he nearly fell asleep, it was 9:00pm in England) and yelled "Hey!" and everyone else laughed at this. Tsubaki's mood seemed to have lightened up after this.

"Do you remember about 11 years when Voldemort was still on the prowl and we were plunged into dark times? Well this year the boy who somehow stopped him is starting Hogwarts." It was good that France was very tired as he hadn't interrupted once. (Italy thought he was asleep and started poking his cheek and France being, well, tired, hadn't stopped him.) "So you want us to go to Hogwarts with him?" asked a very clever German.

Tsubaki answered Germany. "Yes."

It was Japan, who had been very quiet, who spoke next. "I was wondering, Tsubaki but 11 years ago, you didn't tell us who stopped the attacks. So it was a baby boy?" Tsubaki was shocked. "What?! Did I really not tell you? And yeah you are correct. It was a baby boy who stopped Voldemort (France flinched at the sound of his name). He escaped with only a lightning shaped scar." There was a slight murmur of shock. "A child, a mere child stopped a dark wizard?!" Tsubaki nodded.

"I expect to see you back here in three weeks' time to buy your wands. Meet back here." Tsubaki stated.

Before they left Germany pulled Tsubaki aside and asked, "Why did you ask me not to call China or England here?" Tsubaki replied, "Because England is going as the History Of Magic teacher and China isn't supposed to know. Don't tell anyone else. I want to see England's face when you go to school. It is a surprise for him." Tsubaki giggled and looked away. (NOT in the fact that she likes Germany, but Germany was blushing…)

Germany was the last to walk out the door.

Two days later… Sunday morning

In the Dursley's house

"Fine day Sunday. Why?... No post!" Uncle Vernon was glad that there was no post from that 'crap' school Hogwarts.

Five minutes after he said this, a rush of letters rained down from the chimney. Harry rushed to grab one of the letters as they were letters from Hogwarts. Due to being very annoyed at this, Uncle Vernon declared that they move houses.

(Sorry, a very short summary from the book.)

Three hours later.,. In the middle of the ocean

It was five minutes to midnight and five minutes to Harry's 11th birthday. Harry was counting down to is birthday and was getting sick of having no presents. One minute left… 30 seconds… fifteen seconds (I wish I could know who was giving me those letters) 5 seconds… one – BOOM!

The whole shack rattled as the door was being knocked down. Harry, who was smart for his age, ran and hid behind one of the walls. A tall human came through the door (which was now an open doorway). He had just sat down and introduced himself when a girl's voice yelled through the open door. "Seriously, Hagrid! How many times have I told you? You were expelled from Hogwarts. You're not supposed to use magic – oh, hello Harry." Tsubaki said, now looking guilty.

"Huh? Tsubaki, I thought you were someone who couldn't do magic." Tsubaki giggled and said, "Then how do you explain the fact that I can disappear and reappear in a split second?" Tsubaki had disappeared and reappeared behind Harry. Harry, who was awed at what Tsubaki had done, asked her, "How come you never told me that you could do magic?" then he angrily burst out, " WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME THAT I WAS A WIZARD?" Tsubaki looked sad and quietly told Harry, "Sorry, Harry." She said while placing her hand of his shoulder, "I was on Dumbledore's orders. It wasn't my fault. But now I am free to tell you anything I like. Ask me anything, I will answer." Harry thought for a moment, and then said, "I want to know the truth. How did my parents die?" Uncle Vernon looked as if he wanted to explode. " I forbid you to tell him. We swore we'd stamp this nonsense out of him when we took him in!" Tsubaki snorted and said, "Magic is an ability that not everyone has. To remove it from a person, you must be a god. It is impossible otherwise."

Harry was silent with fury. When he finally found his voice, he yelled at Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, "YOU KNEW, YOU KNEW. AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Petunia was very annoyed with this and started speaking in a style that he thought that she didn't have. Annoyance (to someone else). "Of course I knew. My dratted sister, number one in the family. The day she received her letter my mother and father were so proud. We have a witch in the family, isn't that great? I was the only one who saw her for what she was – a _freak_. And then she married that Potter, got blown up and we got landed with _you_."

At this stage Tsubaki looked as if she could punch the whole Dursley family in the face. However, after Vernon had insulted Albus Dumbledore and Dudley had received a mouse's tail. Tsubaki kept her cool and said to Harry, "Come on, lets go. We'll stay at my friend's house today." And with that, the three of them left.

 **OOHH! SNAP! Who do you think Tsubaki's friend is? Clue. Don't think of the ordinary. Oh! And do you want a long chapter like this or like the previous chapters. (short). Please tell me. I also like to read reviews! (To the guest who commented to the first chapter on the 12** **th** **of June, the story has a slight OOC… alright, alright, you are sorta correct…)**


	4. Platform 9 and 3 quarters

Chapter 4: Platform 9¾ 

**A/n: I think that this chapter will be very long as well… OH! I forgot to tell you but Tsubaki can do all powers that you think of. Anyone from Bleach, Naruto, Fairy Tail, and anything else you can think of. It will help explain some of the stuff that will happen in the story… (Oh, an um, China wasn't supposed to know because well, China is sorta Tsubaki's caretaker/escort or something. So there is a surprise for y'all!) {Don't mind my language e.g. sorta and y'all…}**

While Hagrid preferred to take the small boat back, Tsubaki showed Harry the way to walk n water. "You must walk lightly, as if you are trying sneak off somewhere." Tsubaki helped him by holding both of his hands (don't get the wrong idea…) up above his head (she was flying). When they finally arrived back in London, Tsubaki lead them to her friend's house, while Hagrid went back to, well, Hogwarts. It turned out that her friend was very rich, as it was, um, the Princess of England…? (Note: NOT Nyo! England… LOL/ Kololololol/ Kesesese/ haha).

Tsubaki had led Harry to a Mansion, which, Harry had realized was the castle that the Queen lived in. Harry was shocked. "NO WAY!" exclaimed Harry, "The QUEEN of ENGLAND is your friend?"

Tsubaki put her finger to her lips. "SHH! Do you want us to-" One of the guards heard us and asked, "Tsubaki, is that you…?" Tsubaki facepalmed and called out, "Hai, Hai! It is me!"

"Are you here to visit Princess Elizabeth? Oh, and who else is there with you?" The same guard called.

"Oh! This is Harry Potter. You know, the boy who stopped Vol-er sorry, You-Know-Who, like, what 11 years ago."

This time, both guard exclaimed, "What?! You mean to say that this boy is Harry Potter?" Tsubaki Glared at them and let out a wave of power that made the ground shake slightly (from Bleach! J). The guard whimpered but showed no fear. The other guard said, "And er… Tsubaki, you must get changed. Her highness won't want to see you like this."

"Fine…"

Tsubaki turned invisible and appeared a second later, wearing pure silk robes from China. She reappeared holding new clothes for Harry to wear. "You'd better get changed." He thankfully reached out for the clothes and asked, "How'd you do that?" Tsubaki shrugged and said "Never mind…"

(They stayed there for the night…)

The next morning…

Hagrid had reappeared outside a grubby looking pub in the centre of London. By this time Harry had already arrived and Tsubaki had disappeared into the pub. Five minutes later, Hagrid and Harry was walking in the small lane of shops known as 'Diagon Alley'. Tsubaki was in Flourish and Blotts buying books for everyone else who was going to Hogwarts *cough* countries *cough*, when she bumped into England. "Oh! Well, hey Tsubaki, what brings you here today?" then England spots the amount of each books that she was carrying. "And why so many of the same book?" Tsubaki smirked and lied, "Well you know me, Clumsy, always losing stuff…" England looked at Tsubaki with raised eyebrows. "Hey I'm only telling the truth…" She punched him playfully on the arm. However, England still thought that she was telling a lie.

* At Kings Cross *

"Um… Excuse me, do you know where Platform 9 is?"

"Platform 9 ¾? Are you out of your mind?" Harry had asked a guard. Just then he heard a very familiar voice, talking. "Oi, Oi! Hurry up! You don't want to be held up by muggles, do you?"

"Anything for you my dear belle!" said a shrunken-into-an-11-year-old France.

"SHUT UP!" (Tsubaki)

"OW! LUDWIG! WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"SHUT UP! I DID NOTHING AND WE'RE ATTRACTING A LOT OF ATTENTION!"

(Tsubaki had wacked France on the head… and France blamed Germany…)

…

…

…

"Tsubaki?"

"Oh! er… Hello Harry…"

…

…

…

"Er… Who are these people?" All the countries that were there, looked at Tsubaki.

"Oh! These are some of my friends. You know, the ones I go see on the weekend. The person with slicked back hair if from Germany and his name Ludwig. His friend with the weird curl is from Italy. His name is Feliciano Vargas. Their Japanese friend over there is Kiku Honda. The-"

"Wait, Wait, Wait. So you have friends from all over the world…? "

"Yes… Well…" Tsubaki glances at the clock. " CRAP! We need to hurry if we want to get on the train quickly…"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Lets go!" Italy says and starts walking off.

"Wait, Feliciano! You don't even know where it is!" (Germany)

"Wait, Tsubaki, can you show me the way in?"

"Sure! After all, we're all attending Hogwarts this year." She lowered her voice slightly and told Harry, "I meant, after all I have to show these idiots their way in…"

"OI! Why'd you sa-"

"I'm the HERO!" Tsubaki facepalmed.

Timeskiiiiiip! 10 mins later… on the train

Harry's POV

"May I sit here? Everywhere else is full…" A young boy with flaming red hair had popped his head through the paper / dulled glass door.

"Yeah, sure!"

"I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley."

"Harry, Harry Potter."

Ron had a look of utter shock on his face. Then closed his mouth slowly and asked again, "So do you actually have the-the scar?" he half whispered the work. I nodded and pushed up the hair from my forehead showing my scar.

"Wicked!" Suddenly, Ron spotted the man sitting next to me who was listening. "Who's that?" But before I could answer, the door opened again, and a boy with a white pointed face came in.

Normal POV

"So they say Harry Potter is in this compartment. So that's you?" He pointed to me. Just then, I heard a very familiar voice say, "Malfoy, are you causing trouble again?"

"Ah! Tsubaki, I haven't seen you for aaaages. Will you go out with me?"(Malfoy)

England scowled.

"This is my answer." Tsubaki brought out a sakura petal from her petal and directed it to Malfoy's face. It cut him under the eye. (sakura petal is from Byakuya's Senbonzakura, also from Bleach J) England Sniggered.

"My father will hear about this!"

Tsubaki snorted and merely said, "Yeah, Yeah, go tell your dad whatever, for the rest of your life. But don't ever think that I will ever fall in love with you. It is impossible…"

Malfoy looked shocked. England couldn't help laughing…

Suddenly Malfoy spotted England (more heard, than spotted) and asked, "Who are you?"

Tsubaki snickered. "Jeez, Malfoy, don't go making trouble in front of a teacher…"

Malfoy stomped away.

Tsubaki looked up at England and said, "Oi Arthur, You're supposed to be sitting in the teacher's compartment." With that she left.

"Why do I get the feeling I know her from somewhere, even though I have never met her before…?"

Before leaving, England said, "You should know her. She's also famous." He also left following Tsubaki.

"Is she? But she looks so much like that Tsubaki Ino from the English Quiddich team…"

 **AAAAANNND CUTTTT! Sorry for the wait. A three page long chapter.**


	5. At Hogwarts

**A/n: Don't blame me for the last part of the last chapter. I didn't know how to end it, so I wrote that. Also, I don't know what I was thinking when I made Malfoy ask Tsubaki out. One more thing, I forgot to add that Ron made a face when Malfoy asked Tsubaki out (just imagine that).**

 **At the bottom of this chapter, I will also add a profile of Tsubaki, so you know what she looks like.**

 **Disclaimer (I keep forgetting to put this in…** **J** **): I don't own Harry Potter of Hetalia. Only Tsubaki and her parts.**

Arthur followed Tsubaki to one of the very front carriages and walked in. Tsubaki politely bowed to all the teachers that were there and left.

 **Tsubaki's POV**

After I left England in the teacher's compartment, I went to go sit with the 'Idiots'. When I was like, what? 5 metres away from their compartment, I could hear their bickering.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

"I CALLED YOU FRANCY-PANTS!" (America)

"YOU IDIOT!"

I facepalmed and opened the door with a sudden so that they would stop. They looked at me, France strangling America, and said at once "Sorry…" (Russia going, "Kololololol")

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU IDIOTS THINK YOU ARE DOING?! I CAN HEAR YOU FROM WAY MORE THAN 5 METRES AWAY!" Tsubaki calmed down, sighed and then said, "You guys had better get changed, we will be arriving in 20 mins."

Tsubaki left.

"She really is weird but really pretty…" (France)

"Yeah, I know" (America)

Outside the compartment, Tsubaki giggled.

 **Normal POV**

England was suspicious of what was going on about 30m away from the compartment. He kept looking out the dulled glass door. "What's the matter Arthur?" (McGonagall)

"Oh! Never mind, it's nothing." McGonagall was still suspicious but brushed it off.

 **Timeskiiiiiip! Off the Train**

"You idiots had better calm down and shut up before I tell one of the teachers." (Tsubaki)

"You vouldn't dare, vould you?" (Germany, Yes, I decided to have his accent back again…J)

"Oh, Yes I would ~ and you'll see who to" replied Tsubaki. (Germany snickered knowingly.)

"OI! Hurry up back there! You don't want to be late. Professor McGonagall won't be happy!"

"FREAKING COOL! HE'S SOO TALL!"

Hagrid raised an eyebrow as the countries climbed into the boats. Tsubaki stepped onto the lake and started to walk across the water.

"SO FREAKING COOL! HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT, TSUBAKI?" Cried out a very excited America, who hadn't been to Hogwarts for at least 300 years?

"This castle has no form of elegance. It should be changed ~ hononon"

"You know, if Arthur vas here, he vould vack you hard on the head."

"Ve~" (I nearly forgot about Italy) "Ludwig, I see something moving in the wat-TSUBAKI!"

"Holy Shit!" Tsubaki yelled before disappearing underwater. Harry spotted this and yelled, "Holy god, Tsubaki." Then to Hagrid, " Hagrid! Tsubaki disappeared underwater!" However, he only received an answer of, "Don't worry, today's one of the special days where the water is breathable, not that you should try anyway."

"Ok, if you say so." Harry shrugged.

However, America did not believe him.

"DUDETTE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

Tsubaki's voice floated out from the lake, "Jeez I'm fine alright, the giant squid just wanted to say hello, that's all."

(France muttered to himself, "Some way of saying hello…", America agreed with France…)

10 mins later… In the Great Hall

"WOW! This place is awesome! The sky looks so realistic!"

"You need to shut up more, brother"

"Huh? When did you arrive, Matthew?"

"I was here the whole time…"

"Who?" (Kumajirou)

"Matthew Williams, your owner…"

Tsubaki seemed to be quiet for a long time, staring at the teacher's table, laughing silently. All the countries followed Tsubaki's gaze and spotted one of the teachers.

…

England.

 **England's POV**

 _'_ _Bloody hell! This is taking forever. I just want to see which house Tsubaki is sorted into, eat then go to sleep. I'm tired. But you know…, I want to know why Dumbledore must take forever with these speeches…'_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly, the door of the Great Hall opened with a bang. A tall, strict looking woman wearing glasses walked in. Following her was a bunch of first years, who were waiting to be sorted into their houses. I spotted Tsubaki talking to a group of boys who seemed to all know each other. One of them had slicked back blond hair and piercingly bright blue eyes. ' _Strange_ ' I thought, ' _He looks like Germany_.'

I looked at another boy who seemed to be flirting with Tsubaki. He had long, wavy blond hair and he was holding a rose out to Tsubaki (She was ignoring him…). ' _That really is strange. He looks so much like France (?)_ '. I then looked at everyone else she was talking to and gasped. They were the _Countries._ No doubt about it. Shrunken, yes, but still the same. I nearly yelled in shock, but I decided not to as I didn't want to surprise everyone. I guess the look on my face was so funny as Tsubaki had whipped out her camera and taken a photo of my face.

 **Normal POV**

"Holy Crap Tsubaki! You never told me that Arthur would be here!" exclaimed a very annoyed France.

"Yeah, well the school is in his country and you'd better shut the hell up before I ask Elizabeta to hit you with her frying pan."

England was soon forgotten as the Sorting hat started to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

"Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The countries were shocked. Especially Germany.

"Um… Tsubaki, if ze Sorting Hat can see into our minds, then vouldn't it know our secret?"

"Yes, but I'm being sorted before you and don't worry, you'll be fine. Alfred and Matthew have both been here before nobody knows about them."

Reassured, Germany nodded.

 **WOOOW! I didn't know that the song would take up ¾ of a page. Oh well, Sorting is for the next chapter! Now onto Tsubaki's Profile as promised…**

Name: Tsubaki Ino

Age: 17? (her real age is around 300 years but she looks 17)

Mother: Hera, the Greek Goddess of Marriage

Father: A Chinese Emperor and Poseidon, the Greek God of the Sea.

Step Parents: N/A

(um… don't use your imagination for how she was created… it's horrible. Also plz don't ask me why I decided this… I think it was because I liked Poseidon's personality and Hera's beauty. The Chinese emperor was put in later because I wanted her to have something in common with China (He is one of my favorite Hetalia characters…).)

Appearance:

Hair colour: Dark Brown

Eye Colour: Brown

Personality: Strange, Mysterious and very powerful. Gets annoyed very easily.

Curses: Yes.

How many? : 1

Of what? : I have been giving out hints of it…

Goddess: Yes

Of What? : You'll see

 **Sorry for the last two things in her Profile. I didn't want to say right now. Giving you a clue, Her curse is really strange. Explaining it will take up another half page at least…**

 **OH! And by the way, which houses do you think that they are in? The characters choices are Germany, Japan, Italy, America, Russia, France, Tsubaki and Canada.**

 **(So far… China, Prussia and Belarus will make an appearance at some point, But I'm not quite sure still about Belarus, but maybe just to freak out Russia…)**

 **(5 pages long… much longer than expected** **J** **)**


	6. Sorting

**A/n: I don't know what to write here. Tsubaki's curse will be explained in one of the other parts of the story's series. As for her Goddess qualities…**

 **Disclaimer: The usual. I'm sick of putting this in. I don't own Hetalia, Bleach, Naruto, or Fairy Tail. (Bleach, Naruto and Fairy Tail for Tsubaki's powers…)**

Tsubaki and the other countries were all waiting for themselves to be placed into houses.

"Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause—

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her."

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot.

He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the House at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

"Gryffindor!" Ron groaned.

"Weasley, Ronald!"

"When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now.

"Moon"…, "Nott"…, "Parkinson"…, then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"…, then "Perks, Sally-Anne"…, and then, at last—

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

The countries to Tsubaki, "The one we're supposed to protect?" Germany raised an eyebrow.

Tsubaki replied with one word, "Yep!"

"Hmm," said a small voice in Harry's ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes—and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, its all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that—no? Well, if you're sure—better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket

Suddenly, Dumbledore tapped a spoon to quiet everyone down after the scramble of yells and shouts mostly from the excited Gryffindor table and the annoyed Slytherin table.

After about 30 seconds, McGonagall called the next name out.

"Ino, Tsubaki!"

"Tsubaki, you don't mean the Tsubaki who plays in the English Quiddich team?" Germany raised is eyebrows at Tsubaki in disbelief.

 **Tsubaki's POV**

Gods of Greece. Oh wait, I am one. Now? After Harry? God I could use some peace and quiet. I slowly walked up to the stool nervous, mainly about the secret that I hold. I quietly sat on the stool and waited for the worst to happen. I felt the hat slowly being placed on my head.

"Aha! Tsubaki, is it? Let me guess… a goddess? Don't worry you secret is safe with me, along with all your other friends. But where to put you? You're cunning, which fits in with Slytherin, brave, which fits in with the Gryffindors, smart and wise, which fits in with Ravenclaw, and you are loyal, which fits in with Hufflepuff. Which one to put you in…?"

"I don't care. But I remember you with Gryffindor and England going out drinking J!"

"Haha. You were there were you? England got drunk very quickly and everyone was laughing. You seem equal with all of the houses. Ok then… THIS GIRL MAY STAY IN ANY OF THE HOUSES HERE. SHE WILL HAVE ACCESS TO ALL OF THE PASSWORDS."

England and the other countries were shocked. England muttered to himself, "Well that's a first…. It's never happened before…"

America stood there with his mouth open…

I went to join the rest of the Gryffindors.

 **Normal POV**

The rest of the sorting went with a blur. Germany, America and Canada was sorted into Gryffindor, Russia, who had asked everyone to become one with Russia, got Slytherin (GO FIGURE) , France and Italy ("Yay! I get to be with nii-san!") got sorted into Hufflepuff (Cue the complaining from France) and Japan (however much I dislike it) got sorted into Ravenclaw.

Dumbledore made an announcement, which Harry didn't even care about. The second half, however, was more interesting. "This year, we have two famous people. They would appreciate it if the rest of you students wouldn't pester them with autographs. Would Harry Potter and Tsubaki Ino please stand up?" Going red in the face, Tsubaki slowly stood up and waved to the crowd. Dumbledore Continued his speech. "I suspect that you all know about Harry's story." Dumbledore paused and looked around. Several of the students were nodding their heads knowingly. "Tsubaki, on the other hand, is a world famous Quiddich Seeker, who plays for the English Quiddich team... That is all. Let the feast begin!"

America and France were shocked at the food that they had to eat which appeared infront of them. "EW! DUDE! WE HAVE TO EAT BRITISH FOOD?" France's reaction was the same. "British food is disgusting. It has no elegance ~ hononon" Tsubaki walked up to France and said, " Francis, that's only Arthur's food that's bad." France smirked and said, "Don't let him hear you say that…" Tsubaki giggled and went to tell America off for complaining.

After stuffing themselves, Dumbledore made one last announcement. "Students be sure not to enter the 3rd door on the 3rd corridor unless you want to die a very painful death. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." He flashed a twinkle of his eye to the Weasley Twins. "Also, this year, we have a new teacher. He will be replacing Professor Binns as the History of Magic Teacher. His name is Arthur Kirkland."

This confirmed America's suspicions. "So you weren't telling a lie, were you Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki giggled more at the look on Alfred's face.

After the feast Dumbledore pulled out his wand and a ribbon floated out of the end. It twisted into snake-like words. "Now let's sing the school song!"

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

"And learn until our brains all rot."

By this time, England had buried his face in his arms and didn't pay attention to the song. Tsubaki had suspected that he was hiding his embarrassed red face, as it was he who wrote the song when he was out drinking with the four founders of the school. (He was drunk when he sang it… J)

 **Timeskiip! 10 mins later, outside of the hall**

Harry looked at Tsubaki. "Which house are you going to sleep in tonight?" Tsubaki looked at him and said, "I don't know… probably Gryffindor's…"

Suddenly Tsubaki received a tap on the shoulder and a whisper in the ear. "Come to my office tonight at 11:00pm. I MUST Speak to you and the others…"

Tsubaki nodded and walked off.

 **Tsubaki's POV**

Jeez, England, I don't know what you are thinking, wanting to get us in trouble on the first day of school. I went to go see Professor McGonagall who had just walked past about my timetable for the year. I told her that all of us would like to have the same timetable. She looked at me as if I was crazy, but nodded anyway.

The others were all walking in one whole group. I approached them and told them that Arthur wanted to see us at 11:00 tonight. For some reason, America paled and started whimpering. He looked terrified. I turned around and spotted Sir Nicholas floating behind me. I turned back just in time to see Alfred run away screaming, "GHOST!"

I facepalmed.

"He wirr arways be afraid of ghosts, that Alfred…" Kiku stated. Russia said, "Da." And freaked everyone out.

 **A/n: Mum found out that I was writing Fanfiction without her knowing. LOL! She says to stop as it is useless… Guess What? IDC!**

 **HAHA!**


	7. THE ?

**A/n: I've decided on a few things.**

 **1)** **Russia, France, and Italy won't have an accent.**

 **2)** **I am changing the plot line slightly.**

 **3)** **I will be updating less than usual.**

 **4)** **Only Dumbledore knows that Tsubaki and Arthur are immortal. No one else.**

 **5)** **Dumbledore knows no one else who is immortal.**

 **6)** **All the teachers, except England, don't know that the other countries are immortal**

 **7)** **Dumbledore doesn't know what are or how Tsubaki and Arthur are immortal.**

 **8)** **Tsubaki is a semi-goddess. She is also the personification of ALL the countries. (this will explain what England says in this chapter…)**

 **England: Anything else about us?**

 **Me: …No…**

 **England: Good.**

 **Me: You sound as if you're a pirate again.**

 **England: Since when was I ever a Pirate? Huh?!**

 **Me: Never mind…**

 **England: GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Me: Ok… Fine… (you really sound like a pirate again…)**

 **England: What was that?!**

 **Me: nothing…**

 **Me!: Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Harry potter, Bleach Fairy tail or Naruto.**

Timeskip! 11:00 pm

"By the vay, Tsubaki, vat are ve doing here?" (Germany)

"Oh, er, Arthur wanted to see us before lessons started. But I don't know what he was thinking, asking us to go see him at this time of the night." (Tsubaki)

"By the way, what is Arthur doing here, eh?" (Matthew)

"You'll see…" hen she looked up and knocked the door loudly, "Oi! Professor Kirkland, are you there? Didn't you want to see us now?"

"Vhy are you calling Arthur 'Professor Kirkland'?

Tsubaki mischievously replied, "1) To annoy him just like the way Alfred calls him 'Iggy' and 2) because we have to as he is one of our teachers – History of Magic, to be precise…"

"No Way dudette! Iggy's going to be our TEACHER?"

"l'Angleterre will be very good at his job~ hononononon~!"

A very flustered England opened the door with a large map of the world rolled up, under his arm. The world map kept changing pictures, mainly of different time periods when the world was in war with each other. "Bloody Hell, You Frog! I didn't get a say in this. Alistair dragged me onto the train and didn't let me get off."

He let us in the room, shutting the door behind them. Tsubaki took a look around the room.

Her eyes lay on a rifle hanging on the wall.

 **Tsubaki's POV**

 _Oh god. That rifle. Did it come from THAT war (America's revolutionary war)? I hope it didn't._

"Hey Tsubaki~! Dudette! Earth to Tsubaki~!" Alfred called, clicking his finger in front of my face.

Snapping out of my daydream, I said, "Huh? Oh… I'm fine…"

England however, wasn't convinced. "Are you sure, Tsubaki, love? You can't be alright. You were nearly crying, staring at that rifle on the wall…"

I pointed at the gun on the wall and asked, "Where and when did that rifle come from?" Then the realization dawned upon him. "Oh god. Tsubaki, love, I'm so sorry. I'll take it down alright?"

I stiffly nodded and went to go study some of the other things around the room.

 **Normal POV**

Francis was still annoying Arthur about the rifle. "Oi, Oi, Oi, Arthur. You call yourself her 'boyfriend'? Some 'boyfriend' you are…" England and Tsubaki both flushed red in the face.. Tsubaki, annoyed, felt her hand close around a dagger (Erza's Exquip magic. Fairy tail). She disappeared and reappeared again behind Francis with the dagger up to his neck. "Any more of those kinds of words and you are as good as dead."

"Fine. But I'm only saying the truth…" Smirked Francis.

"Shut the hell up!" Replied Tsubaki.

"See you really do like him… Honhonhonhonhon~"

"No I don't!"

England had nothing else to say but, "Bloody hell! Would you all just shut the hell up and listen to me?"

They all looked at him. "Ok. You are all going to be my students. If you misbehave, you'll get detention with me. Francis, don't flirt with other students. Alfred, don't eat in class. Ivan, don't ask anyone to become one with mother Russia. Germany, don't tell the other students off. You are welcome to tell Alfred off, if you wish. Tsubaki, Please, Please, PLEASE don't loose your temper. And DO NOT spout fire from your hand."

Tsubaki's reaction was, "Yeah, Yeah. Whatever…" rolling her eyes.

"You may now go or help me tidy my room. Except Tsubaki. I, er… need to talk to her…"

"About what, Iggy?"

"Stop mangling the queen's English, you bloody git! Anyway, it is none of your business." Arthur said, blushing.

"See, nii-san is never wrong… honhonhonhon~" he smirked again.

Tsubaki flushed bright red. "Shut up!"

Arthur ushered the others and France out the door.

 **In the room, with Arthur and Tsubaki.**

"You really need to stop faking things, Arthur. You're making me have to play along as well…" Sighed Tsubaki.

"Well I'm sorry, love. That bastard, France. Um… Tsubaki, I'm sorry for making you feel sad at that rifle on the wall. Yes, you are right. That did come from the revolutionary war. I'm sorry Tsubaki." He said, Surprising her by hugging her from behind.

"Can you let go of me please, England?" she asked (he let go). "Anyway, what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Ah, yes. Why did you bring them here without telling anyone?"

"Actually, I did. I told your brothers, Alistair and the Irish twins, your sister, Wales, and Alfred and Matthew's sister, Mexico."

"Ok, then. Did you tell Yao?"

…

…

…

"…No…"

"Bloody Hell! And where is he?"

"Oh that…"

Timeskip! The next morning Breakfast…

The whole school was in the Great Hall, some eating, some talking, some sitting there waiting.

All of a sudden, there was a loud flap of wings as a flurry of birds flew into the room. The students looked up. There were hundreds of birds, owls to be exact. They were flying everywhere delivering letters to particular people.

Owls.

Well, all except one.

All of the students were staring at a majestic green bird which had just flown in. Tsubaki bit her lip and said to the other countries, "We're dead."

Alfred, being, well, stupid (* cough* read America *cough*), asked, "Why?"

Tsubaki wasn't paying attention to whatever the others were saying. It seemed like she didn't care for anything else but the elegant green peacock.

Even more surprising. It had landed in front of Professor Kirkland AND dropped the letter (Howler) in front of him. The bird proudly lifted off and flew around in two circles before landing down in front of Tsubaki.

Despite her worries, she reached out and patted the bright green feathers of the Peacock. It bent it's head, bowed, and took a nibble at some of the nuts from the bar Tsubaki was eating.

She smiled at the bird and said, "Did Yao send you, you beautiful bird?" Then she spotted one of the bright feathers half bent and reached out to straighten the poor feather. Her hands brushed over the bent feather and it immediately straightened out. Delight, the bird flapped it's wings twice and flew back out the window it came in from, leaving two tail feathers behind on the table in front of Tsubaki.

Meanwhile, everyone was staring at the howler in front of Professor Kirkland. It had started smoking and threatened to open itself. With a shaking hand, he opened the letter and waited for the worst.

 **THE HOWLER…**

"YOU IDIOTS ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE ARU. YOUR 'BOSSES' KEEP ANNOYING THE REST OF US ABOUT YOUR LOCATIONS ARU. ARTHUR, YOUR BROTHER IS HORRIBLY ANNOYING DURING OUR METTINGS EVEN THOUGH WE'VE ONLY HAD ONE MEETING WITH HIM ARU. HE IS OFTEN DRUNK AND WHEN HE IS, HE THREATENES TO SET THE LOCH NESS MONSTER ON ALL OF US-"

"Hehehe. Is my wee brother there? I hope he's having fun-"

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID SCOTTISH BASTARD! I VILL VACK YOU ON ZE HEAD WITH MY FRYING PA-"

"Sit down, Elizabeta! Tsubaki, if you are zere, everything is a mess vithout you. Alistair is drunk again and Im Yong Soo, vell you know vat he is like… and as for Gilbert… vell he's really like himse-"

"KESESESESESESESE! ZE AWESOME ME IS HERE! Vait, vat are you all doing vithout the awesome me?!"

(Ludwig facepalmed)

"Shut up, mien annoying friend. Vere trying to contact Tsubaki and ze ozer's such as your brozer."

"KESESESESESE! ZE AWESOME ME COUNTERPART (Tsubaki)! YOU"LL LOSE YOUR AWESOMENESS IF YOU DON'T APPEAR SOON!"

(Both Tsubaki and Ludwig facepalmed…)

"Hey Arthur, I hope you haven't forgotten about us and the magic trio." (Romania)

"Yeah, Arthur. I hope you haven't forgotten. Tsubaki, you too…" (Norway)

"Hola, Veneciano, are you having fun?"

"SHUT UP, YOU TOMATO BASTARD! OI! POTATO BASTARD! YOU'D BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING TO MI-A FRATTELLO. IF YOU DO, I WILL RIP YOU MUSCLES OFF."

(Ludwig looked at Tsubaki, nearly pleadingly.)

"Tsubaki, vill you please shut zem up?"

"OI! Tsubaki, you'd better not be burning up this Howler aru~"

The look on Tsubaki's face was priceless. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU IDIOTS THINK THAT YOU ARE DOING. SENDING A HOWLER WITH A TELEPATHIC MONITOR?!" She yelled at them.

There was a large pause of awkward silence as nobody knew what to say…

Suddenly, China yelled out from the howler, "TSUBAKI! YOU'D BETTER COME HOME RIGHT NOW. YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE COME HOME AT ONCE-ARU~! YOUR FATHER IS SO WORRIED… HE IS LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YO-"

"ANIKI"S BREASTS BELONG TO ME!"

The whole Great Hall burst out in laughter. Harry caught sight of Malfoy's face, red with humor. Tsubaki silent with fury, disappeared and re appeared in front of howler, bowed to the teachers and grabbed the letter. However, before she could do anything, the howler emitted a deep purple aura and a creepy woman's voice rang out.

"Brother, are you there? 'cause I will find you~ MARRYMEMARRYMEMARRYME-"

The howler burst into flames. Tsubaki looked at her hand, then at the teachers, bowed and said, "I'm sorry professors. My friends are, well you could say, Idiots. I'm sorry for all the trouble that was caused." And with that she disappeared and re appeared onto her seat.

 **CUT! Jeez…. Weird chapter.**

 **The original got somehow deleted. This was the second copy…**

 **Reply to guest 'Prussia':** **thanks for the comment! it is wonderful to hear that my story is Awesome! Oh CANADA IS AWESOME! (p.s. Prussia is one of my favourite characters... he will make an appearance soon...)**

 **oh! and anyone who knows how to do page breaks, PLZ HELP!**


	8. An: number 2

A/n: Um Sorry peeps. It is still Tsubaki here. I've Changed my name to Sakura-Hime 12345. PLz Dont ask me why...


End file.
